Harry PotterLily's return
by Wynndia
Summary: Harry is haveing these weird dreams about a Girl? Then this girl turns up at Hogwarts? And she Knows Black. She knows everything about Harry. And what's even worse Snape is being nice to a GRYFFINDOR? R&R please.
1. The Appearence of the Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. J.K Rowling does. But I do own the story idea and the new characters that I created.  
  
The Appearance of the Shadow:  
  
5th year, Harry Potter, a wizard, is going into his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry didn't even know that he was a wizard until 4 years ago. He lives with his aunt and uncle. And they just happen to be Muggles, non-magical people. Harry's parent's died in a car crash.yeah right. 2 people like Lily and James, would not have died in a car crash. Lily Potter, a Witch, and James Potter, a Wizard - both very powerful I might add. Died because of Voldemort. He was and still is the foulest, evil and non-mercy giving Wizard. People use to gasp at who ever said 'Voldemort' or 'Lord Voldemort'. Even though he was gone. Now they have a right to be afraid. He's back, with revenge for Harry Potter. After all Harry did 'banish' him.  
  
Harry has encountered him 3 times at Hogwarts. The worst was last year. He met Voldemort face to face this time, when he and Cedric Diggory, a fellow seeker on the Hufflepuff Qudditch team. Harry and Cedric went to go and grab the Tri-Wizard Cup, and it turned out to be a Port-Key (any object with a certain charm on then that will transport you to another place and back). The trophy transported them to a graveyard where Harry met Voldemort for the first time I his life. And unfortunately on their arrival Cedric died. Harry still had dreams about it though it was nearly 1 month ago. But night the dream changed. Harry saw something else. It was pitch black and there was a light at the end. He started walking towards it and stopped when he saw something that looked very weird. In front of the light was a person. A young girl. Harry couldn't see her face, or her body, just the shape. He got closer and then he saw her eyes and her hair. Her eyes were grey-green with violet around the edges and yellow close to the pupil. She had long blonde hair.  
  
'Hi,' she said. Her voice was very calm and comforting. 'It's going to be OK Harry, trust me.'  
  
'Who are you?' Harry asked looking confused. 'Lets just say I'm a friend and I know what you're going through. I went through it too, twice.' She said in sort of a depressed tone. ' Really? You mean you lost your parents too?' Harry asked curiously 'What do you mean twice?'  
  
'Well,' she said. 'When my biological parents died I was put in an orphanage. A muggle adopted me and-'  
  
'MUGGLE!' Harry said surprisingly. You mean you a-a witch?' 'Yep,' she said happily 'anyways, like I was saying. I got put in an orphanage when I was 1. Shortly after a family who already had a 6-year-old son adopted me named Alexander. When they adopted me my real parents already named me. Everybody called me Allie for short. Then for years a go my father he was,' she took a deep breath 'killed.' 'Oh.what happened? If you don't mind me asking' Harry asked  
  
'I was 10 my brother was 15. All of my dad's friends where there they all-'  
  
'Were at the funeral?' Harry interrupted and she took anther deep breath . 'What funeral? Everyone was there as we watched him die. As he gave his life to save ours. Everybody was so helpless. I couldn't a thing!' she said as she was clenching her fists as though she wanted revenge.  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't know.' Harry said looking at his feet, feeling a bit guilty for asking. ' I have see so many innocent people die. It's not FAIR!' she said as fell to her knees and started to cry. Harry ran over to her. He didn't know why he did it; he just felt that it was the right thing to do. Though he was closer to her he still couldn't see her face but he dose see what she was warring; black pants and a grey tank top. She looked up at him with a thank-full smile on her face while tears streamed down over the bridge of her nose. That's when Harry saw it; a scar. A-a scar it's gotta be a plain scar Harry thought to himself as he looked at it. 'Where did you get that?' he asked unsurely thinking she wouldn't tell him.  
  
'Get what?' she asked  
  
'The scar'  
  
'Oh, that. Well it's along story, but to make it short. I got into a fight. A duel I should say.' She said as she was wiping the tears away. 'A wizards duel?' Harry asked still holding her. 'No,' she said brushing her hair out of her face and then looked at Harry. 'A sward duel.'  
  
'Oh,' Harry said looking confused. 'How?'  
  
'Well, at my old school we, the students, duel for practice fighting any enemy, including Wizards or Witches. I was training with a friend and one thing lead to another. Soon I was beating him and he got jealous and sliced me. So I returned the favour,' she said with a smile on her face. ' see Harry you aren't the only one with a scar.' Harry opened his mouth to tell her what happened then he stopped thinking she already knew. ' Are-are you dea-dead?' he asked helping her up  
  
'No, silly,' Allie replied with a laugh. 'I can project myself into other people's dreams. Only if I know them though. Well I'll let you wake up now and have breakfast with those awful realities of yours. Bye now!' she said as she walked towards the light and started to fade away. 'Oh! Harry, one more thing HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!' she said in a distant voice and completely vanished. Harry smiled. 


	2. The Strange Gift

The Strange Gift:  
  
Harry woke with a smile n his face. He was recalling what he just dreamt. Then, he was brought back to Earth with the banging of his cousin, Dudley, did on his bedroom door. 'Wake up, Potter!! Or you won't get your chores done before my dad gets home!' 'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Harry said miserably. When Harry came down for breakfast he still had a smile on his face. 'What are you so happy about, boy?' asked Uncle Vernon looking at his as though Harry put a spell on Dudley. 'Nothing Uncle Vernon' Harry said and her stopped smiling. 'Get the mail,' said Uncle Vernon breaking the silence. 'And make it snappy!'  
  
Harry went to the door and got the mail. Then he went outside to get the morning paper. The he felt a tug on his over sized jeans. 'Stop that Dudley. If you pull hard enough they'll fall down,' Harry said as he turned around. But he noticed that is wasn't Dudley. It was none other then.'Sir-I mean Snuffles!!' A large, black, shaggy dog was standing at Harry's feet. The dog moved to the left so that Harry could the letters and a box behind him. Harry picked up one of the cards and it read, on the envelope: Open outside. He opened the card and it said (literally):  
  
'Hey! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Harry!!!' the card said. The Harry read: Ron and Hermione have found a new way to send you your birthday wishes. I found it, and then I sent it to Hermione, since after all she is the smartest person I know, - and I had no clue what it was. She figured it out and told Ron and I what it was. It's in the box. I also have something very important to tell you and the others, but I can't tell you now it's too early. I'll, well most likely Professor Dumbledore will tell you, at school. I'll be there though. How are you feeling? Are you still having those dreams? I hope not. I do hope that you are feeling better then the last time I wrote you.  
  
Have a good birthday  
  
Bye now  
  
Love Sirius (Snuffles)  
  
P.S. DON"T let the stupid Uncle and Aunt of yours destroy it. Or I'll trample her flowerbed again!  
  
Harry patted Snuffles on the head and grinned. Then Harry picked up the package and was about to open it when Snuffles barked. 'What?' Harry asked. Snuffles turned around and picked something off of the ground, then turned back to Harry and gave him an envelope. Harry took it from him and opened it to see 3 letters inside it. The first one read:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! I hope you have a great birthday. Ron is off with Hermione doing something over the hill. He wouldn't tell us what but I'm sure it's up to no good. ` Well hopefully we'll see you soon From Fred, George and Ginny  
  
Harry placed that letter in between his pinkie and ring finger on his left hand. The he opened the second letter. It read:  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope you like the treacle Fudge I made you and I'll see you on the first of September. Bye now. Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the smaller box and saw it full of fudge. Then he picked up the final letter and it read:  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
The really big package that 'Snuffles' has is our present. Open it inside your room because I don't want you getting in trouble by you Aunt and Uncle. We think you'll like it. It's better then this ruddy old card. Anyways, Snuffles told us that he'd deliver it to you. Well now that you know I'm going to let you open your present. REMEMBER open it in your room.  
  
From Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry walked over to Snuffles just as his front door opened. 'What's taking so long boy?' growled Uncle Vernon. Then he looked to Harry's left and saw Snuffles. 'T-th-that's the dog the ruined Petunias flower bed last year!' he said with his eyes wide. Harry patted Snuffles on his head and said 'thanks,' said Harry. Snuffles barked in return. 'Here's the mail.' Then Harry handed it to Uncle Vernon and walked up stairs to his room. When he got their, he saw that Hedwig, his snowy owl, was back in her cage. Harry, who found it weird, walked over to her cage 'Hedwig you're back early. I just let you out last night. Do you have a letter for me already?' Harry asked her. He stared at her for a good minute or two until she go off her perch and flew onto Harry's bed. She grabbed something and gave it to Harry. Harry took it and patted her softly on her head and opened the letter. It said:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
I wish I could tell you who I am but I promised not to. Sorry. Well I hope you have a great birthday. Maybe I'll see you later. Buh - bye 


	3. The Ruby Eyed Dragon and What it Holds W...

Finally I got chapter 3 up sorry for the wait guys. Just to let you all know that I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters *though I wish I did* but I do own the characters that I made up and the story line. One more thing I do not own any of the songs that are in the story unless written otherwise. Kay!!! On with the Chapter!!  
  
The Ruby Eyed Dragon and What it Hold's Within:  
  
Harry stared at the letter for a while until Hedwig bit his finger for her treat. Harry gave her a piece of bread with peanut butter on it. Harry finally remembered the box. He looked at it carefully and started to open it. He saw the top. It was fairly large. He opened it all the way and saw that inside the box was a large transparent sphere. Around the sphere was a gold stand, holding the sphere in place. The design on the top was a 3D dragon. On the bottom was a 3D snake.  
  
The dragon had ruby eyes. Harry noticed something: the left eye was missing. He looked in the box for it, but it wasn't there. He started looking in his sheets just in case it fell out of the box. Nothing. But he did find something. A letter. Harry opened it and read:  
  
P.S. You might need this.  
  
Taped to the bottom of the parchment was the other eye. Harry looked for a name, but there was no name. Then he compared the writing to the letter he got from the mysterious person to that same letter. They matched. The writing was so neat that even Hermione would be jealous. It wasn't Prof. Dumbledore, or MacGonegall. It looked like a teenagers writing though. It was not Hermione's or Ginny's. It was a girl who wrote it, that he knew.  
  
'Who could this be?' Harry thought to himself. He went over to the sphere and put the left eye. The sphere lit up and the dragon's eyes became clear. Then the sphere projected an image on the wall.it was Ron and Hermione! They were sitting on grass, what looked like at Ron's house. Harry watched them. Hermione waved at Harry, then Ron said, "I hope this works." "Of course it will," said Hermione. Then a black, shaggy dog appeared in the background. It transformed in to Sirius Black. 


	4. The Message

Disclaimer: I, the writer of this Fanfic do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do how ever own MY characters that I created. So if you use them I'll have to kill you. JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!! If you do use them please tell me. On with Chapter 4.  
  
The Message:  
  
He had black hair and was looking healthier then usual. Harry figured that Mrs. Weasley was feeding him. Her and Harry's other friends were the only ones who new that Sirius was innocent.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" they all said.  
  
"Can you see us alright?" asked Hermione  
  
"Herm he can't respond back. And even if he did we would be able to hear him," said Ron trying not to laugh. "Anyways Harry dad talked to Dumbledore and he said it was alright if you stay for the last 2 weeks"  
  
"As long as I'm around," said Sirius frustrated  
  
"I knew I forgot something," said Ron.  
  
"Anyways Harry," said Hermione "My mum and dad are in Italy visiting my Aunt and Uncle. I didn't want to go, so they said that I could stay here until school starts."  
  
"Yeah I've been stuck with her for 2 weeks." said Ron. "OUCH!! Hermione! What did ya do that for?" said Ron rubbing the back of his head. Apparently Hermione hit him upside the head. Harry saw Sirius laughing  
  
"So Harry in 2 weeks you can come over to Ron's house." said Sirius. "I will come with Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Percy and Mr. Weasley are working. They leave fairly early in the morning. Bill and Charlie are looking after Ginny, while Mrs Weasley is out running a few errands for me."  
  
"RON, HERMIONE! DINNER!!"  
  
Well Harry you heard Bill, we have to go," Hermione said as she picked up her books "Bye now."  
  
"See you in two weeks Harry," Said Ron with a smile on his face.  
  
"Bye Harry. Try not to get into any trouble before you leave to go to Ron's this summer," said Sirius as he turned back in to the black shaggy dog.  
  
Harry laughed as he saw Ron run up the hill and trip over Crookshanks, Hermione's orange, stripped cat.  
  
Harry looked at his calendar and saw that he had 2 weeks left with the Dursley's.  
  
****Yea I know that this Chapter is a little short but hey I was tired. Review Please. 


End file.
